COMPLETE:Last Summer
by littleitalianachica13
Summary: COMPLETE:Songfic. Alot has changed since the last time Shane saw Mitchie. And now she's not the same and she's hurting her friends, including Shane and he's hurting because of her. But can someone help him become happy again? ShanexCaitlyn


**Last Summer  
_based on the song "Last Summer" by Busted_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Last Summer" or the band/ singer Busted. I do not own Camp Rock.**

**Discription: Alot has changed since the last time Shane saw Mitchie. And now she's not the same, and Shane's hurting because of it. But can someone help him? ShanexCaitlyn**

* * *

--

_**When I saw you girl  
All alone  
It made me stare  
You held me captivated**_

Shane looked down at the photo in his hand and shook his head. It all seemed so long ago when that picture was taken, even though only a year had passed by. She looked so beautiful and kind in the photo, it was hard for him not to wish they could go back to that innocent time. The time when she wasn't like she was now.

He remembered everything about the first time they talked. The outfit she was wearing, the way her hair was laying on her shoulders, the smile that seemed to be always plastered on her face, the way her eyes seemed to always glow, and just… everything she once **was**.

"Damnit," muttered Shane as he threw the picture across the cabin, making it slam against the wall and the frame shatter.

"Good lord Shane," said Brown as he walked through the door that was next to the crash site. Shane looked up at his uncle and puffed, falling down on his bed and covering his face in the pillow.

"What's wrong with you, Shane? You've been depressed ever since you got here," said Brown as he stood at the side of the bed.

"It's her!" yelled Shane, his words muffled by the pillow.

"Her? Who's her?" asked Brown.

"Mitchie!" yelled Shane as he kept his head in place.

"Mitchie? What did she do?"

_**And you wandered in,  
**__**Crossed the street and then sucked me in  
**__**I couldn't stay away from you**_

"She's changed, Uncle Brown, a lot. I mean, last summer, she wasn't noticeable to a lot of people, and I guess, that made me attracted to her. But now all I want is last summer," said Shane as he turned his head toward his uncle and out of the pillow.

_**Last summer  
**__**You cast a spell, you put me under  
**__**There's something about the way you look  
**__**That's taking me over  
**__**And now I know I won't forget  
**__**When we met lat summer**_

"What's so different about her now?" asked Brown as he took a seat on the chair across from the bed.

"Haven't you seen that huge crowd following her ever since yesterday? She's popular!"  
_**  
Now a year has passed  
**__**And things have changed**_

"What's so wrong about that?"

"She's pushing me to the side, that's what's wrong with that," muttered Shane.

_**You're popular  
**__**And it makes me feel degraded**_

"So you've tried talking to her?" asked Brown.

"Yeah, this morning I did,"

"_Mitchie!" exclaimed Shane as he jogged over to Mitchie, who had her back turned to him as she talked to the other campers, _

"_So yeah, I __**totally **__got to go on tour with TJ and Tess Tyler!" bragged Mitchie with her hands on her hips, much like the smirking Tess next her_

"_Did you really meet Zac Efron?" questioned a wide-eyed girl. _

"_Twice," said Mitchie as she flipped her hair. _

"_Mitchie!" said Shane as he tapped her on the shoulder. Mitchie turned around, expecting to see another girl dying to hear stories of her making friends with famous people. But instead, she was face to face with a smiling Shane Grey. _

"_Oh, hi Shane," said Mitchie dryly as she turned her back again to him. Shane stood there for a moment then tapped her on the shoulder again. _

"_What Shane? Can't you see we're busy?!" asked Mitchie as she shifted her weight to one side and crossing her arms._

"_We're?" questioned Shane. _

"_Um yeah, me and Tess!" said Mitchie, rolling her eyes. _

"_When did you become friends with her?" asked Shane with a slight undertone of anger. _

"_When did I tell you that you could talk to me again?" spat back Mitchie. Shane shook his head at her and walked away, shocked at what she was turning into. _

_**And it hurts me so, I talk to you, you don't wanna know  
**__**Now all I ever think about is**_

"So she's becoming another Tess, huh?" asked Brown. Shane sadly nodded as he turned his head to the window, looking out to the sunny day outside. He saw a boy and a girl in a canoe on the lake, going in circles and laughing with each other. This image made Shane's chest tighten up, thinking about the time that it was him and Mitchie together in that canoe, going in circles and laughing with one another. Why couldn't this summer be like the last?

_**Last summer  
**__**I know I won't forget last summer  
**__**I'm never gonna forget  
**__**When we met last summer**_

He just wanted Mitchie. But she was gone forever. He was never going to be able to sing with her like he did at Final Jam, never talk to her near the lake, never call her every night after camp was over, nothing. Everything was over between them. All she left him were the painful memories.

--

* * *

**CRCRCRCRCRCR**

* * *

--

**_Last summer  
I know I won't forget last summer  
_****_I'm never gonna forget  
When we met last summer_**

Shane walked out to the lake side and sat down just to wallow in his own sorrow, and he was doing a good job at it until he saw someone throwing rocks into the water from along side of him. Slowly, the splashes got bigger and bigger as did the grunts from the thrower. Shane turned to see Caitlyn with a pile of rocks next to her and an angry expression on her face.

"Anger issues much?" asked Shane with a chuckle.

"Did you see Mitchie yet?" asked Caitlyn, not taking her eyes away from the river.

"Yeah," sighed Shane as he looked out to the lake. He felt a rock land next to him, then another, than another, then another.

"What the heck?" asked Shane as he looked over at Caitlyn,

"Are you mad that she ignored you?" asked Caitlyn, still throwing rocks at the part of the lake stuck under her gaze.

"Yes,"

"Then you can throw rocks too," said Caitlyn, finally looking at Shane. He stood up and walked over to her with his rocks, chucking them into the river as he walked. As soon as he stood next to her, they both began to chuck the rocks with force. Finally, they both gave up and just stood there.

"She's changed Shane," said Caitlyn, looking up at Shane. Shane looked down at her and felt something flutter in his stomach. She didn't look the same as last time. Or maybe she did, and now Shane was now looking at her in a different light.

Caitlyn looked up at Shane and felt the same thing as he did. He did look different. That ice cold stare he once had seemed to melt away and was now replaced with a caring look. Or maybe he always had that look, but she had never seen it before.

"Caitlyn," began Shane, still looking at her.

"Yeah?"

"Up for a canoe ride?" asked Shane with a small smile.

_**I'm never gonna forget  
**__**When we met last summer**_

**_--_**

* * *

**CRCRCRCRCR**

**So, you like the ShanexCaitlyn pairing? **

**I really haven't seen many stories about them, so I thought it'd be cool to write about them :). **

**And what would they be called? Shaitlyn? lol.**

**R&R!**

**-Rose**


End file.
